Dissecting His Feelings
by Uriko Ayzen
Summary: Maka will have another date with Spirit supposedly . Ironically, in their rendezvous, Spirit did not come. Instead, Stein is the one Maka dated with. ::I suck at summaries but the story speaks louder...::


**Authors Note:** Hi I'm Uriko Ayzen, a newbie here… I don't know if you guys will like this fic… but this crack, SteinxMaka, keeps on bothering me… so… I tried on writing it…xD hope you enjoy and will enjoy my first post… By the way, I suck at grammar so… expect less from this…

**Legal Disclaimer:** Okay, I own nothing from Soul Eater except for the cracked pairing story thingy…

* * *

**~::o:: Dissecting His Feelings ::o::~**

Chapter I

**~o~ Proxy ~o~**

It is Saturday morning and the very lively sun wakes the citizen of the Death City with his energetic 'GWUAHAHAHA' laugh. For Shibusen students, this is a day where they can enjoy their selves being a child.

In the basketball court, the dribbling sound of the ball and the laughter of children break the silence of boredom. Step, pass and shoot. And now the golden haired girl with the emerald eyes has the ball. Walking behind the boundaries of the court, sneaking, a crimson haired man stalks his daughter like a maniac. He watches how his daughter dribbles, runs, dodges, jumps and shoots a ball. And even how her sweats sprinkled away like a sparkling crystals.

"My Maka-chan is so adorable~ " He praised, curling his hands together and leaning his head to his curled hand.

Eventually, the spiky cyan haired kid jumped and blocked the ball before it goes in the basket. Then, the black haired guy with three white stripes on the left side of his hair now has the ball.

"Hey Black Star! Stop blocking my shot!" the golden haired girl said in a mild tone.

Then everyone's attention was focused on them.

"Com' on Maka, it's a game and it's normal to block attacks of our opponent." Black Star responded.

"Well this is so unfair!" Maka said, placing her hands on her waist.

"Unfair of what?" Black Star asked.

Maka answered, "Your members—"

"My members…" the black haired guy corrected.

"Okay! Kidd's members are so good at basket ball, you got yourself, Kidd Soul and Patty on your team while on my team I've got Crona, Liz and Tsubaki-chan… well… they are good too but… we got no match on you guys!" Maka complained.

"You should have told us that in the first place but you see the scores are 19:0 already… so we cannot switch players until the game is over. Unless… there is someone who wants to switch group." Kidd explained, looking to the white haired guy.

"But…" Maka mumbled.

"Though I think they can not catch up anymore… Guess I have no choice… I will go to my master's team." the white haired guy with red eyes grinned as he walks to Maka's side.

"Soul… thanks…" she told herself, smiling.

His decision made everyone relieve. They all smiled.

"So it's settled. Liz, go to my team so it would be balance." Death the Kidd stated.

"Hai! Hai! I know…" Liz responded while scratching the back of her head.

"Okay guys! We'll do our best to catch up!" Maka said with a lively determination.

Then, Maka's team nodded.

"Hmn!"

"Maka-chaaan… you can do it! It's alright even you loose… Papa will always love you!" The red haired man said to himself. Then he chanted, "But please… g-give papa another chance… another date please…"

And now Soul got the ball. Stepping backwards, Maka somewhat got the feeling that she is being 'cursed'.

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeee~ another date with Papa!" He pleaded, rubbing his palms together.

Then, Soul passed the ball to Maka. And Maka had her stance perfect to catch the ball, but…

"Achooo!!!"

The ball hit her face and she fell down the ground.

Soul walked towards her, wanting to ask if she is okay but his funny side overcome him. "Idiot. Why catching it with your face?" he teased then he smirked.

Immediately, she stood up wearing her angry face. "You idiot! You're the one who throws the ball on my face!" Maka answered.

Then the ball bounced to Patty's hands…

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Maka argued.

Kidd thought this would be their chance so he commanded, "Patty shoot the ball!"

But Patty did not hear Kidd. She just threw the ball on air and laughed at the quarrelling Soul and Maka. Ironically, the ball shoots in the basket that breaks Soul and Maka's moment of argument. Both of them were stoned looking at the basket.

"Eh?? It went in… Ahahaha!!" Patty laughed.

"I guess the game is over, huh?" Black Star said and somewhat unsatisfied on what happened.

"Well we've got a perfect score…" Kidd teased, "…the score is 20:0 and you know the punishment of the leader loosing the game, right Maka?" Kidd mumbled then told himself, _"YEEEESSS!! They will not destroy symmetry!"_

"Hmpf! Fine!" Maka said.

Then Maka glanced to his hiding father. And his father noticed that she was looking at him. His cheeks switched into a lollipop swirl. Thinking this is his chance, he ran towards his daughter.

"M-maka-chaaaaaan~ " He said as he run—in slow motion—towards his daughter and slowly wanting to hug her.

Unfortunately, Maka dodged him. Then, he slides on the ground.

"Why my beloved Maka… huhuh… why avoiding Papa?" he told himself as his tears fell like a water fall.

"Umm… Papa…" Maka started.

He stopped from crying then quickly stood up with a clean Mr. Handsome face. "Yes Maka?" then it was followed with a 'beg' inside his mind, "Please ask me for a date, even a father-daughter bonding will do, just please…"

Then, Maka, kicking the ground continued, "Papa… can I ask you on a date once more?"

"M-m-m-maka~" he stuttered. Then, his cheeks showed a cotton candy blush and he continued, "Of course my dearest Maka! Tomorrow! In front of Shibusen! 12 in the afternoon! I will be there!!" Finally, he runs away very, very fast, screaming "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" like a jerk.

"Well, that makes your womanizing dad happy." Soul mumbled.

"Yeah." Maka sighed and then she faced Black Star and the others before adding, "Hey! I want a rematch!"

Black Star responded, "Sure! But if your team loses again you need to date your dad again."

"I won't lose anymore! Hmp!" Maka answered. And they started another game.

Raging like bull, Spirit continued to scream the word 'WEEEEEEEE'. He even shouts to everyone he passed about the date they will have tomorrow. He passed Marie who just finished her shopping in the grocery store.

"Oh… that's nice for Spirit-kun and Maka-chan." She then smiled so bright, as usual.

Later, he gone tired of running but that did not stop him from rejoicing his excitement. He continued it with a skip and a hum along walking through the road. "Maka~ and Papa~ will have a date tomorrow~ Twelve in the afternoon~ in Shibuse-en~ " he sang. While he is skipping like a kid, he passed to a silver haired man with a screw on his head and with stitches all over his body and clothe. He suddenly paused, realizing who he just had passed by.

"Oh sempai that's good news for you…" the silver haired guy said as he rotates his screw.

That suddenly changed the mood of Spirit's day. His look just shift into a terrified one. Shaking, he tried to twist his head facing to the white haired man trying to make his face look fine.

"S-stein!" Spirit greeted.

Stein took a stick of cigarette and lightened it. He inhaled the smoke then gradually exhaling it. Grinning, Stein smiled to Spirit.

"Now that you mentioned her, I thing I liked to dissect her."

"Don't you dare to!" Spirit said with an annoyed look.

"Nah~ Just kidding Sempai." He said. "I know how precious she is to you…" again he smiled.

…

The next day…

It is Sunday and the energetic sun on the very top of the sky laughed on everyone with his full warmed sun rays. Maka walks towards Shibusen, wearing a simple lime green dress and having her hair styled—a twin but semi-pig tailed hair—done well. She sighed.

"Why do I need to wear this dress? It's just an ordinary day with my Papa…" Again, she sighed. "I hate you Blair! For making me look what I am today and because of you I'm late for forty-five minutes!" she complained grinding her teeth.

Upon reaching Shibusen, Maka was surprise. No one was there.

"Arè? Did Papa left already because I'm late?" she asked herself.

Later, she heard a dashing rolling sound of wheels coming inside the Shibusen. It goes faster and faster as it goes closer. Apparently, the wheel of an office chair got stuck on a mound and he has been tossed to the ground.

"Yoh!" said the silver haired man with a screw, lying on the ground and smoking with a cigarette.

She looked at him, "Stein Hagase? What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

He slowly stood up, gently pats his lab gown and stands the office chair before sitting on it. "How cute." He smiled looking at her attire before adding, "But you cannot change the fact that you're late."

Maka looking around asked once more, "Umm, you're right Stein Hagase… anyhow, did you see Papa? Or did he already left?"

"Oh… Sempai? He sent me as his proxy since he doesn't want you to get the wrong idea of not showing himself." Stein lied.

"Eh? Did he need to do something important with Shinigami-sama?"

Stein nodded with a trustful smile. But he actually lied. Those smiles remind him on what happened yesterday. Doctor Stein heard from Spirit that he will date his daughter tomorrow—that is today—so he drunk and drugged Spirit. Then, tied him with an unbreakable chain and locked him inside his 'another lab'. And as of now, Spirit is having a wonderful dream as he drools with a combination of bubble on his nose.

"Maka, I didn't know you dressed like that when you date Sempai." Stein said.

"Oh this?" Maka asked looking on herself. Then, she resumed her eyes to the Doctor and continued, "I didn't make this, it was Blair who set things up, besides this is just my second date with Papa, supposedly."

"I see. But you looked good today, except for the dress." Stein mocked.

"Eh? It's like you said that I am pretty today but not." She murmured. Then, she bubbles her cheeks as a sign of annoyance.

Stein just chuckled. Then, he reached for a big plain jet black paper bag, enclosed by a red glossy ribbon and then he gave it to Maka.

"Anyway, Sempai wanted me to give this gift to you."

Upon receiving it, Maka gave an irritated stare to the bag, "What is this? Another underwear?"

Stein rotates his screw then he smiled, "See for yourself."

Maka untied the ribbon by pulling it gradually. She slowly slipped her trembling hand inside the bag. She gulped. Her hesitation started to make her sweat. Little more, and she can reach what is inside the bag. Serious, she is so serious… little more… and more… just a little bit…

"What's the matter Maka?"

"Eek!" Maka was shocked that made her catch her breathe. Stein was clueless. Then, she touched the mystery gift. She felt a soft fluffy object inside it.

"It seems it's not underwear anymore." She said. Then she switched her attention to Stein who is still smiling—as usual, like a menace—as he watched her suspicion. Maka suddenly pulled her hand out then closed the bag by pressing her palms together.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Stein asked.

"This gift is from Papa… so this probably is a stupid gift." She said looking at her shoulder, doubting.

"Indeed, that is Sempai's gift for you but I'm the one who helped him to choose." He spun his chair and stated, "So if you don't open it in front of me, I might feel sad." Then, he overacted like a depressed one.

"Oh? You're the one who choose it? Very well then…" she mumbled. Then she whispered to herself, _"I hope this is not a dissected frog or dissected endangered species."_

Finally, she pulled it out. She pulled a big fluffy white teddy bear with stitches all over its body. Maka was surprise, her eyes opened wide and so her mouth from what she have got. She can not say anything about it and all she can do is to be amazed.

Stein stopped from spinning, "You liked it?" he asked.

Maka nodded with a bright smile on her face. She hugged the bear then she mumbled, "Thank's Stein Hagase! And please thank Papa for me…"

"Sure." Then, Stein smiled. He placed his hands to his pockets then he asked, "So where do you want to go?"

"Eh?"

"I'm still Sempai's substitute so I should do the job. Any place you want to visit?"

"Eh?? Umm… Hmm…" Maka mumbled as she tries to think where to go.

Then, Stein patted his curled hand above his palm and stated, "I've got an idea!"

"What is it Hagase?" Maka asked in a cheerful tone while hugging the teddy bear so tight.

Stein took from his pocket his knife for dissecting then he stated, "Let's go at my house! It's a perfect place!"

"Eek!" Maka runs backwardly as fast as she could distance away from Stein. She uttered, "Don't want to! You're just going to dissect me!"

Stein just dropped a sweat.

"Ah! I know! First thing first…" He said with matching light bulb effect.

"Eh?" the only thing Maka could say.

Then, Stein stood from his chair and grabbed Maka's hand. He pulled her to the down town.

"Eh?? Where are we going Hagase?" She asked.

But no respond from him, just a vague smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Umm… how was it? Is it good or bad? Please… please… please… tell me if I should continue or not? I know my grammars do really suck but I just can't get rid of that stuff...X( sorry… By

the way, I'm not sure if the title suits the story or not. So please, please tell me if I should change it…

Any comments, reviews or hindrances are very much appreciated. Good or bad comments will do… just please tell me if I must continue this fic or not? Tnx….


End file.
